1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatus generally, and more particularly to game apparatus of the type adapted to utilize and/or improve a player's visual/motor skills or hand/eye coordination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of game apparatus have been developed wherein visual/motor skills or hand/eye coordination are tested and/or improved by operation of the game apparatus.